


nightly lullaby

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Kinktober 2017, Nipple Play, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: It is, in the end, not much more than a costume for her. A costume to disguise her from King Garon while she attempts to weaken him through song, but a costume nonetheless. But here, in Askr, it gives her some strange power. A freedom she’s never felt before. No one knows her here, and those that would likely wouldn’t recognize her as easily outside of her bright white garb.





	nightly lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I dunno man technically a costume

Ordinarily, Azura is reserved. She keeps to herself, and is quiet around those she isn’t close with. Life in Nohr was hard for her, and life in Hoshido was better, but still… dissatisfying. Knowing her fate only makes things harder. But now… that dark fate of hers is on hold. At least for a time.

 

During her performance in Cyrkensia, she was summoned. To Askr. A world thrust into war, the same as her world. But, here, she has no dark fate to uphold. And, further than that, nothing holding her back. She wears the darkly colored robes of her secret performance, and a veil to hide her face, and somehow, it makes her feel… free. 

 

It is, in the end, not much more than a costume for her. A costume to disguise her from King Garon while she attempts to weaken him through song, but a costume nonetheless. But here, in Askr, it gives her some strange power. A freedom she’s never felt before. No one knows her here, and those that would likely wouldn’t recognize her as easily outside of her bright white garb.

 

And this freedom leaves her with a certain boldness she didn’t know she possessed. A boldness which, after growing close to the one who summoned her, allows her to act. Often, Kiran will call upon Azura to sing for her, to help her into an easy sleep. Azura is always flattered by the request, and eager to please the Summoner, to help her in this.

 

“Thank you for coming, Azura. I’m sorry to call on you for this so often, but… I find sleep is elusive most nights,” Kiran says, apologetic. Her hood makes it difficult to read her expression, but Azura grows more confident of the Summoner’s emotions with each night they talk.

 

“It’s nothing, truly. I’m simply glad you enjoy my songs so much, and that they help to ease you. I would gladly sing for you each and every night, if you require it,” Azura says, smiling softly beneath her veil.

 

“I would hope my sleep doesn’t become  _ that _ elusive, though… I wouldn’t mind the company, Azura,” Kiran says, and if Azura isn’t mistaken, there’s a slight twitch at the edge of her lips. A smirk? An inviting smile? It’s hard to tell.

 

“I don’t mind the company, either,” Azura says, before hesitating. If that really was an invitation… should she act? Should she try for something more with Kiran? Her feelings are still so… difficult to grasp. Scattered. After all, this is another world entirely, and any feelings she might possess can never be permanent. Eventually, she will have to return. She will have to face her fate, and sing her last song, but… until then? 

 

Is having a little fun so wrong? Should she not enjoy what time she has in Askr, rather than dread the time she’ll have to leave? Should she not follow through with this feeling, this  _ desire _ for more from the one who summoned her? Having just let her in, Kiran still stands beside her bed, not making a move to lay down just yet. Azura sees her opportunity, and decides she has nothing to lose. Emboldened by her garb, she steps forward. Once, then twice, closing the distance between them.

 

In one fluid motion, she reaches up, pushing her veil aside, and presses her lips to Kiran’s. At first, the Summoner is shocked. While she  _ was _ flirting with Azura, trying to invite her into something more intimate, it’s still… surprising. It seemed as if it would take more work, and yet… their lips are locked. Azura’s mouth parts, and Kiran can’t help but melt into the kiss. Their passion builds, quickly, and Azura pushes back Kiran’s hood, running her hands through her hair.

 

Kiran, likewise, pushes her fingers through Azura’s hair, combed to perfection as always. Slowly, Kiran moves back, lowering herself onto her bed, with Azura following, not wanting to break their kiss. In a moment, Kiran is on her back, with Azura over her, and finally, the two pull apart. 

 

“That was… quite the performance, Azura. Leaving me breathless as always, though I must say… being this involved is nice,” Kiran says, and Azura feels her cheeks redden at the Summoner’s words. 

 

“I have offered for you to sing with me, you know,” she teases, and Kiran only chuckles. 

 

“I’m afraid I’d be no good. But this? I think I might be able to handle this,” she says, and her hand drifts to Azura’s thigh, bare on one leg, and slowly, so slowly, drifts up.

 

“I think I’d… I’d like that,” Azura manages, before Kiran reaches her panties, exposed as they are by her outfit. Then, her voice is reduced to a whimper, still so very melodic. 

 

“You’re amazing Azura. I’ve wanted this for… well, some time. I’d say since I first called you here, but perhaps that’s a bit much,” Kiran says, and Azura’s hand works beneath the layers of her robes, finding Kiran’s breast under the cloth.

 

“Perhaps it would be, but… I have to admit, I wanted this too, for just as long,” Azura says, as her fingers drift over Kiran’s nipple, teasing at her gently. The costume for her performance still fills her with some strange boldness, allowing her to be forward in ways she never would have been in Hoshido, or Nohr. Each continues touching the other, and they drive themselves further, and further. 

 

Before long, both are panting. It’s obvious they’re going further, and clothes are nothing but an inconvenience. They work to free each other, to reveal more and more of their bodies, until, finally, both are naked. Kiran can’t help but be enamored with Azura’s willowy form, thin, and graceful. There are features akin to those of a dancer, though the songstress has always relied more on her voice than her body. Again, they kiss, and their passions are only driven further.

 

Azura’s hand slips between Kiran’s legs, as her finger probes teasingly at her entrance, and Kiran moans into their kiss. To retaliate, she does the same, but pushes in further, deeper, eliciting a whimper from Azura. By now, both are wet with their arousal, and both are eager for more. But Azura acts first. Even without her costume, she feels emboldened, and she grinds gently against Kiran’s finger, pushing it further into her folds. 

 

She bites Kiran’s lip, tugging on it, as she does, and the Summoner moans with delight. Though she lays on her back, she does her best to roll her hips, to generate more movement, as Azura begins moving her finger. Pushing in, hooking it, pulling out, and repeating this cycle again and again, while Kiran does her best to emulate the motion. Neither knows exactly what to do, each movement is experimental, testing, but they learn from each other. Before long, they know exactly how to please the other. 

 

And, with that knowledge, to push them on to climax. It doesn’t take long before it becomes a competition, with Azura and Kiran each pushing each other to their very limit. Azura cries out, and the melodic note only adds to Kiran’s pleasure. Kiran moans, and knowing that she causes such pleasure fans the heat of Azura’s passions higher. Their union is a passionate one, and a loud one, until suddenly, Kiran is there.

 

The summoner lets out a choked gasp, surprised by how quickly her climax overtook her. One second, she felt herself growing closer, and resolved to hold on, then the next… she was crying out, Azura’s name on her lips. Azura isn’t far behind her, however, spurred on by the Summoner’s climax. Her voice is beautiful, as always, as she cries out Kiran’s name, as if she were singing with all her heart.

 

As silence falls over the room, and both catch their breath, the quiet seems almost foreign to them. They collapse onto the bed, side by side, and it doesn't take long for both Kiran and Azura to drift into an easy sleep.


End file.
